Movement
by Shifteraei
Summary: There are always those that rebel against society's restriction, regardless of their place in the community and often they will gather together in a place they feel is safe, or at the very least, not threatened. AU LyonxGray GajeelxNatsu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own the characters, I don't own anything important**

**Author's Note: This was actually meant to be my entry for round one of a thing I'm doing with SecretDime called The Yaoi Game. However, due to one reason and another, it didn't quite work out, so it's being posted on its own. It's set in an alternative universe where these things called communities are sort of like guilds, but not quite. Anyway, just read the fic, you might like it. It's a little different from my usual. The song it was written to is called Get You by Alexej Vorobjov, a 2011 Eurovision entry. Also, I don't know why it's called Movement, it was just the first title that came to mind.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Movement<strong>_

Lyon looked around the club. He wasn't even certain why he had come here; it wasn't like there was anyone he knew that was a part of this scene. Some days that was a blessing, others, it just made him feel even more alone. Maybe he could find someone tonight, someone who could make him feel a little less lonely, even if only for a little while. The thrum of the music, with its deep bass vibrated through his body, setting a rhythm in his blood, blood that began to settle lower down as he took in the club around him. Bodies writhed around him; some clothed decently, others so barely clothed that they might as well have been naked. But regardless of their state of dress, a few things were always the same. First, every person in this club, even the waiters, was male. This was a guy only kind of place. And second, everyone was here for the same thing, to find a partner. Some were searching for a one night stand, others for something more permanent, but all were male and all were looking for a person to spend the night with. In a society as sexually repressive as theirs, that frowned on anything that involved something other than a man and a woman, these clubs, scattered across the countryside, acted as a way to meet prospective partners and relax to some extent, free from the concern of other's hatred or disgust. This was a safe place.

He looked around the club, ignoring the sounds of the men next to him, who were desperately making out, hunting for someone who looked like they had potential. A glimpse of a familiar face took him by surprised, and he pushed through the crowd of people to corner Gajeel, slightly terrified to see someone from Fairy Tail in this kind of place. Fairy Tail was admittedly one of the more open minded of the communities dotted around the land, but still, even they didn't dare encourage homosexuality. It was too taboo even for Fairy Tail, notorious for their reputation for breaking the rules.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed from behind Gajeel's back. Gajeel spun around, tension obvious in his body language, and then relaxed, seeing that it was only Lyon.

"The same thing as you, I'd think," Gajeel said, and though the music was loud and made hearing difficult, Lyon thought he could detect a trace of humour in Gajeel's voice.

"But, why?" Lyon hissed, unable to believe that a member of a community, even one of Fairy Tail, would be interested in this kind of thing. "You're a member of a _community_ for crying out loud, you can't be gay!"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed, and his hard gaze clashed with Lyon's. "My status in Fairy Tail has nothing to do with my sexual preferences. Now would you please let it go, you're ruining my mood."

But Lyon wasn't going to give up that easily. "Do the other members of Fairy Tail know about you?" He knew he was breaking a lot of the none spoken rules of the club, and the society it was a part of, but he couldn't let it go, he had to know. If a member of a community, one of the social elite, was gay, then everything he thought about them was wrong. He really had to know.

Gajeel's hands slammed hard into Lyon's shoulders and he shoved him back into the wall, pinning him there with brute force. They glared at each other, and Gajeel leaned in closer, his mouth hovering about Lyon's. "I said let it go," he growled, voice as hard as iron. "Or suffer the consequences."

Lyon held his gaze, knowing that to look away would be fatal. "I am no one's Sub," he hissed, refusing to back down. Then, in the corner of his eye, he spotted movement, and realised that they had been talking for longer than he had first though. The show for which this particular club was famous was about to begin, and he did not want to miss it. He had a hunch that neither did Gajeel. "The show's starting," he muttered. "Apparently they have some amazing boys, incredibly beautiful…and talented."

"I know," Gajeel muttered back, "I'm actually here to watch the show." He grinned at Lyon, and pulled away, offering him a hand as a truce offering. Lyon took it, and then, dominance clash over, they both turned to watch the show they had come to see.

A tribal noise rang through the club, a tuneful howl that caught everyone's attention, even those in the middle of something. A strong, deep drum beat shook the room, and loud, rhythmic music began to play, a male vocalist's dark voice flowing over the room like a curtain of night. Slowly, the heavy fabric of the curtain began to rise, revealing a stage cloaked in darkness. Very faintly, figures could be seen through the veil of black, just the outline of bodies. Then, one by one, soft lights rimming the stage flickered on, revealing the four dancers who stood there. They were almost naked, barely anything obscuring the male perfection that was their bodies. The only clothing they wore was a scrap of flimsy fabric encircling their hips, and equally filmy fabric covering their faces.

Lyon exhaled loudly as all the breath in his body escaped at the same time, and all the blood rushed down to pool in his genitals. Beside him, he heard Gajeel's intake of air as the exact same thing happened to him. He didn't have to look at his face to know that Gajeel had recognised the dancers, just as he had. This shook him more than seeing Gajeel here, to see Gray on that stage and know that he could possibly have him, something he had only dreamed of before.

Gray and Natsu began the sensuous dance that had drawn people from all over the land here, to this club, just to see this show. They writhed on the stage, seemingly lost in the movements, and the pleasure they gained from the dance, and the people watching them. The other boys moved to back, Gray and Natsu taking centre stage, moving together in perfect harmony. It was obvious that they had done this before, from the familiarity their hands roamed over each other, not to give each other pleasure, but to make a good show. Their hands moved under and around the pieces of cloth, driving each other – and those watching – to the edge where teasing became torture, their every moment, every sensual curve of their body, brush of the hand, artistic, arousing and antagonising.

Lyon and Gajeel looked at each other, and saw the agreement in each other's faces. As soon as the show was over, they were going to get Gray and Natsu, and work off this frustration, this intense arousal, stronger than anything either of them had ever felt before. Gritting his teeth, Lyon endured through the rest of the show, eyes following Gray's every movement. He barely noticed when the other boys came to the forefront, still following Gray intently. Standing in the shadows, as the other boys performed their dance, Gray and Natsu undulated their bodies, not moving from the spot they were standing in, but still managing to seem like the most enticing thing Lyon had ever seen. Then, the music wound down, and the curtain began to fall, obscuring the details of their movement from Lyon and Gajeel's intense gaze, but still showing their shadowy movements. The lights and music cut, and the club was plunged into darkness, the only noise that of people panting for breath, and a strong sense of hard arousal filling the air. Lyon and Gajeel exchanged a look, and then turned, going to hunt for their chosen prey. This was definitely a night to remember, and they would make sure that Gray and Natsu thought so too.

And they did, the result being huge disappointment for those who came to watch the show the night after, as both Gray and Natsu were still far too tired from the _excitement_ of last night to even consider performing again that night. Nevertheless, they were all very happily sated, thank you very much, and that promised to be the state of things for a very long time to come. None of them would ever need to hunger for companionship again. Not anymore.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have changed very little (four words) from how I wrote it when I was originally writing this for The Yaoi Games, thus the characters might see a little out of character, read the rules of The Yaoi Game to learn more if you're confused. Think of it as a taste of what is to come regarding that, if you wish. Regardless, I would be interested in hearing what you thought of this fic. <strong>


End file.
